


Comfort

by buckyaesthetic



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyaesthetic/pseuds/buckyaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an imagine of 'Telling Pietro he's perfect just the way he is' on the imaginexmen blog back when it was more regularly which was also when this was written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Because these were written in the vein of 'I may not write another one for him', the ending lines are kind of cheesy, sorry.

After knowing Pietro for about a month, it had quit coming as a shock when he would appear in your room late at night, bored and wanting to be around you. You enjoyed it most of time. You’d been a night owl your whole life and in all honestly you had developed a crush on the silver haired boy. But tonight wasn’t one of those times.  
You had been busy all day, helping your mom clean up your house since your grandmother was visiting your new house tomorrow, and you felt like you could sleep for days.  
Right as you were on the verge on sleep, an all too familiar knocking came from your window. “I swear to god, if you’re not bleeding…” you muttered to yourself, stumbling across your dark room and wrenching your window open. Immediately, you felt him flit past you and you shut your window again to keep out bugs. Finding your way back to your bed, you flopped onto it and muttered, “Look, Pietro, I’m really tired and I’d really like to get some sleep tonight so-“  
“Can I just stay here for a while?”  
You frowned into your duvet when you heard his voice crack and turned over, propping yourself on your elbows and peering up at him. “Are you okay?” You were sure you heard a very fast sniffle. You sat up and gave a soft ‘hey’, tugging on the sleeve of his pajama shirt.  
“Sometimes I wonder if my dad knew,” his voice was so fast and quiet you had to strain to understand what he was saying, “If he knew I was a freak. If he could tell and that’s why he left.” You could feel him shaking, your bed vibrating underneath you. His voice turned angry. “But what if he was? If he was different too and what if he could’ve helped me.”  
Your stomach dropped when he heaved a quick sob. Given how nonchalant Pietro was with his powers, you never pegged him for low self esteem.   
Unsure of what else to do, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him into an awkwardly angled hug. You knew it must be hard on him. Having powers, and especially his powers, wasn’t something you felt like you understood and you were sure his mom probably felt the same.  
Pietro grunted as he tried to get comfortable in the odd embrace before you were suddenly laid back down, cuddling Pietro from behind. You realized he must have used his speed to set you up like that and you relaxed your arms around him.  
“What do you think of me?” Pietro spoke right as you were close to sleep again, his finger tracing patterns in your skin so fast you couldn’t tell what they were. “Like, of me having my ability?”  
There was a beat of silence- though it sounded longer to him- before you said quietly, “I think you’re perfect just the way you are. I wouldn’t change a thing about you, Pietro.”  
You felt something wet drip on your forearm as the boy in your arms sucked in a shuddering breath and you pressed a kiss to his silver head, hoping it didn’t weird him out.  
Pietro was suddenly facing you, a watery smile on his lips, and wrapped his arms around you. He tucked your head under his chin and you remembered the last time he held you like this. Then, it was only because you were too slow for his taste but this. This was sweet.  
It was quiet for a while and that plus how warm you felt in his arms was lulling you to sleep. But again, Pietro brought you back. “Thanks, (Y/N),” he muttered, quick and quiet, and you felt the softest sensation against the top of your head.  
“No problem,” you slurred against his chest, nuzzling closer to him without much thought, “but I wasn’t joking earlier. I’m really tired so you can stay here as long as you want, but I’d really like to go to sleep so..” You trailed off when he hummed in understanding.  
His shoes clunked onto the floor as he kicked them off and suddenly your duvet was covering you both. You smiled against him, your chest feeling fuzzy. Befriending Pietro was quickly becoming the best thing you ever did.


End file.
